


Candies Frenzy

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Halloween, M/M, Tony Stark Flirts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I marmocchi del giorno d'oggi sono piuttosto viziati, un solo dolce a testa non ti risparmierà le uova marce nella cassetta della posta.”<br/>Steve lo fissò perplesso. “Voglio sapere come di preciso riuscirebbero a far passare un uovo dalla fessura della buca delle lettere?”<br/>“Probabilmente no.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candies Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi, perciò se volete leggerne altri anche per altri fandom, sono sul mio profilo.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere dopo la fine dell'event quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

_**Candies Frenzy** _

__  
Prompt: _Stony. "Dolcetto o Scherzetto?" Non si è mai troppo grandi per passare Halloween facendo scherzi e regalando dolcetti. Soprattutto quando significa fermarsi davanti alla porta di Capitan America._  


“Dolcetto o scherzetto?” chiese Tony appoggiato allo stipite della porta dell'appartamento di Steve. “Nah, ti prendo in giro, Cap.” aggiunse entrando in casa senza neppure badare all'espressione perplessa dell'altro, che si spostò appena in tempo per farlo passare. “Anche se in realtà ero qui per controllare che fossi attrezzato per i bambini del vicinato. So che ce ne sono parecchi nella zona e non sono noti per il loro essere educati. Sai, parecchie lamentele di schiamazzi e atti di vandalismo alla polizia e cose simili.” continuò entrando in cucina e aprendo ogni sportello della dispensa.

“Ciao Tony, sto bene, grazie di averlo chiesto. Certo, entra pure, non sono occupato.” borbottò Steve chiudendo la porta di casa propria sospirando. Tony finalmente si voltò verso di lui e gli prestò attenzione. “Sei qui per un motivo serio o solo per prendermi in giro? Perché Halloween si festeggiava anche negli anni '40, non penso di aver bisogno del tuo aiuto per dare dei dolci a dei bambini.”

Tony sogghignò. “Heh, non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco, Cap. I marmocchi del giorno d'oggi sono piuttosto viziati, un solo dolce a testa non ti risparmierà le uova marce nella cassetta della posta.”

Steve lo fissò perplesso. “Voglio sapere come di preciso riuscirebbero a far passare un uovo dalla fessura della buca delle lettere?”

“Probabilmente no. Ma questo non è il punto! Sono qui io per salvarti. Sapevo che non avresti comprato abbastanza roba e i negozi ormai saranno completamente a corto di qualsiasi genere di dolciume.”

“Di grazia, dove sarebbero nascoste queste preziose caramelle? Dubito che tu possa nasconderle sotto gli abiti.” domandò Steve, portando già due dita a massaggiarsi il naso, prevedendo la battuta che stava servendo su un piatto d'argento a Tony.

“Ti piace l'idea che abbia della cioccolata nascosta nelle mutande, Steve?” mormorò ammiccando in modo sensuale Stark. Steve sospirò arrossendo leggermente. “Per quanto la cosa in realtà potrebbe essere effettivamente eccitante, no. Ho fatto lasciare le scatole al pian terreno. Erano troppo pesanti per portarle su per le scale e in questo palazzo purtroppo manca un ascensore.”

“Scatole?” chiese quindi preoccupato. “Tony, di preciso quanti dolci avresti comprato?”

“Abbastanza per rendere felice Thor per un paio di giorni.”

“TONY!”  
“Cosa?!”


End file.
